


Giving it all away

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It felt weird, kissing him. It felt weird to feel this way whenever he was with him, and it felt weird sitting on that bed thinking that it was there he was going to sleep that night, that it was there and Fujimaru and him had had sex for the first time, but somehow he was going to get used to it.





	Giving it all away

“Since when do you smoke?”

Fujimaru’s question surprised him.

On one hand because he had been quiet for a while now, on the other because he had never realized he was keeping that vice from him.

He stared at the cigarette in his hand, shrugging.

“Since a few months back, to tell you the truth. I don’t smoke much, just a few cigarettes when I’m particularly stressed out. You know how it is, between college and terrorists threatening to destroy the whole Japan I need to relax a bit.”

The other one rolled his eyes, sighing, and Otoya couldn’t help but noticing a sudden sadness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked about that. It’s just that...”

“I know.” Fujimaru interrupted him. “It makes no sense not being allowed to joke about it, right? It doesn’t change the facts.”

The older one opened his mouth as to reply, but then he chose to shut up, going to sit next to him on the bed and resting a hand on his shoulder, going slowly down and caressing his arm.

He took a puff from the cigarette, then he leant over him to kiss him, slowly, still little accustomed to that sudden turn that their relationship had taken.

It felt weird, kissing him. It felt weird to feel this way whenever he was with him, and it felt weird sitting on that bed thinking that it was there he was going to sleep that night, that it was there and Fujimaru and him had had sex for the first time, but somehow he was going to get used to it.

The younger one grimaced when they split, glaring.

“I don’t like it. The taste, I mean.”

“No?”

“No.” he repeated. “It masks yours. And that I like.”

Otoya couldn’t help but smiling, before raising his arms in a sign of surrender and putting the cigarette out.

He liked that aspect of Fujimaru, so much that he could hardly believe it. Since they had known each other he had always believed that they had completely different natures, too much in some cases, and yet now he had had to surrender in front of the fact that those things that in Fujimaru were different made him feel good, made him feel complete with that part that he was totally lacking.

He cling onto him, choosing to kiss him under his neck instead of his lips, seeing him let go quickly to his attentions.

“Perhaps we should...” he started to say, as to stop him, but he seemed to change his mind as it went and shut up.

“Go?” he finished the sentence for him. “There’s no rush, not yet. Let’s take advantage of the time we have while we can, right?” he asked, regretting immediately the way he had formulated the sentence.

He didn’t want Fujimaru thinking about that. He didn’t want for him to think about what was happening outside those walls, because he didn’t deserve it.

Since they had been together, Otoya had intended to be an outlet for him, to be a safe haven, so that he could pay him back, at least in part, for what had been taken away from him, and for what they were already taking.

But Fujimaru seemed to ignore his last words, and sat back straight, taking him by his shoulders and sending him with his back against the mattress, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Otoya...”

“Me too.” he said, without letting him finish, then leant to kiss him, letting his hands roam over his body, getting him rid of his clothes, searching for his naked skin.

He closed his eyes when the younger one took his turn to undress him, abandoning to the feeling of being with him, of wanting to enjoy each of those moments, of wanting to have as much of them as possible.

He wanted to be everything to Fujimaru, and sometimes he desired that so hard that he forgot it was the same for him, that Otoya had become too soon all he had and all he was still worth fighting for.

He felt him touch him, brushing, searching for him with his tongue and his teeth, with that attitude of his lacking any regard, that had always managed to drive him crazy.

When he felt him thrusting into him he moaned out loud, bringing his hands behind his back and holding him tight, wanting the warmth of his skin against his own, trying to feel and to make him feel close, because right then it was the only thing they had.

Fujimaru looked straight into his eyes at every thrust inside his body, never diverting his gaze, and Otoya felt grateful to him for this.

He felt him wrap his hand around his cock, moving it fast and confident, sure of what was the best way to bring him to his orgasm.

They closed their eyes just when they had both come, holding to each other even tighter, suffocating every moan on each other’s lips and then collapsing on the mattress, exhausted, consumed by their own desire.

Otoya kept quiet for a while, before smiling to him, patting his head so that he would’ve risen it and looked at him.

“Now, for example.” he said. “I really feel like smoking.”

Fujimaru raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“You said you smoke for the stress, right? Am I not enough to relax you?” They were both joking, yet Otoya couldn’t help but read between the lines.

Of course he made him relax. Of course he was all he needed, of course it was going to be like that for a very long time.

Enough for them to really enjoy each other, enough to become like those who don’t remember the past, enough for time to let them forget those days like those of two years before, letting them be happy, always, with no reservations.

He kissed his lips again, slowly, then he smiled.

“If you like the way I taste so much.” he whispered. “Perhaps I can live without it.”

Fujimaru nodded, letting go with his head against his chest, groaning satisfied and the elder’s caressed.

Otoya was never going to tell him, but for him he was truly willing to give up on everything.


End file.
